Secrets
by Nitte-Cecilia
Summary: What happens when Cammie discovers, she has two siblings? All she wants is to find them, so she get find out who she really is. Her triplet brother is someone who she has known for a long time, and her triplet sister was stolen by thieves shortly after birth. How do you find a child who was stolen and hidden by thieves for 18 years? Secrets are discovered and lives are changed.
1. Secret One

**Hallo. This is the first I write a story for this fanfiction, but I have written some others as well. Since I am writing on two other stories, I will update kind of random on this story. I hope that you like it, and please tell me, what you think.**

 _ **Secret One is discovered.**_

"I have two siblings? Two triplets who you told me nothing about?" Cammie yells at her mother.

"Keep it down, but yes, you do have two siblings whom I have told you nothing about, because I knew how you would respond. You would respond this like this, so I never told you." Her mother says tiredly with tears in her eyes. This is hard for her as well. She is the one who has been keeping this big secret for a long time after all. Rachel is tired of fighting with her little girl. She just wants her to be happy, but that is kind of ruined the moment Cammie discovered some of her mother´s old letter to Abby about the two missing triplets. Cammie is very angry which Rachel in some ways can understand, but she also wants her to live her life which she cannot do if she spends it looking for her missing siblings. "All I want for you is happiness."

"Why did you never tell?" Cammie says all most breaking down with big tears in her eyes and down her now hallow cheeks. Cammie has been crying for almost 2 hours now, so no one can really blame her for how she looks. "Did you not trust me?"

"I do trust you, but I also knew that you would never let this go. You would want to find them and bring them home."

"Do they not deserve to come home?" Cammie asks wondering who her siblings are. These two siblings whom she has never known and she now wants to meet. The two siblings whom are a part of her in some ways she has never known and will never know if they are not to be found. She needs to find for figure out who she is as a person now more than ever.

"Of course they do, but they have been away for such a long time that we are not their family anymore. But if you really want to know: I lost the girl first. She was taken for me not long after we came home from the hospital. Then there was the boy who Matthew and I decided to give away to a pair of our friends who could not have children themselves."

"You gave my brother away?" Cammie asks shocked and hopeful. Hopeful because that means her mother knows where her brother is. Her brother is one piece of the missing puzzle for finding out who Cammie is before she is to take her wows.

"Yes, we did. We did it for his own sake, for his own protecting as well as for yours. We could not keep the both of safe that was proven when the girl was taken for us." Rachel says feeling ashamed that she could not protect her own children from the dangers of the world.

"So you gave away my brother for his own sake? How can you say such thing?" Cammie yells as Grant walks into the room. Grant looks at both of them wondering how it got to this; Cammie yelling at her mother is something that does not happen every day. In fact Grant had never seen Cammie yelling at anyone ever – not even Zach and that says a lot after Grant´s opinion. Grant yells at Zach in least four times pr. day.

"It is okay. I forgave your mother when she explained the why to me." Grant says quietly. So quietly he is wondering if they even heard him, but they are both spies, so he knows they did.

"Grant, what are you doing here?" Cammie asks with a wonder in her eyes. For her it made no sense seeing Grant here – She had thought that the first coming into the room would be Joe or Zach damn even the both of them… but not Grant.

"I am your brother, your triplet." Grant says. He has always wondered how Cammie would react to the news. Not that good he could see. Rachel…, his… biological mother says.

"You are?" Cammie says with hope in her eyes. Grant nods worried. Cammie runs towards, throws her arms around Grant´s neck and pulls him into a big hug. Grant looks down at his little sister and smiles. He lays his arms around, and for a moment there is peace.

"What about the girl?" Cammie says after breaking free of the hug.

"The girl is the youngest of the three of you. Grant is the oldest and you Cammie, you are the middle child." Rachel says and smiles looking at her two children together. They are both all grown up, so Rachel feels like she has missed so much. They could try to be a family, but there would still be missing a person who not even the best spies have been able to find in 18 years.

"You said she was taken?" Grant asks just as curious as Cammie. It is also his little sister as well. He is the oldest one. He is the one who should protect his sisters since they are younger than him.

"Yes, she was taken." Rachel says and looks away.

"Who took her?" Zach asks as he and the rest of their friends inter the room where the little family has been talking.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" Grant asks his friend who is dating his little sister. It is good that Grant did not know that back when the two of them started dating, because if he had known, he may not have been as supporting as he was back then.

"So you are her brother." Zach says and eyes his girlfriend who is walking towards him.

"Yup, I am her big brother." Grant says and eyes Cammie. "So you better be extra sweet towards her from now on. If you ever hurt her, I will…"

"Guys, can you save the pissing match for later? Like when we have found my little sister?" Cammie says and steps between the two of them. She is not in the mood for this. All she wants is to have her sister back. The sister who she has never known but still misses her with everything inside of her.

"You have a little sister?" Jonas says with a big grin on his face which Liz quickly removes by hitting him.

"I do, but since you are already taken I have nothing to worry about." Grant says and eyes Liz who then blushes. Whole her face turns red and she says: "Is that a problem, Grant?" He shakes his head and tries to hide his laugher. Everyone knows that Jonas said it for fun since he was in a very stable relationship with Liz for 2 months now.

"Back to you being Cammie´s brother, is that to be a problem between us?" Bex asks both Cammie and Grant who both shake their heads.

"Good." Bex says and walks quickly towards Grant to kiss him. After kissing him, she asks: "Who took the girl, Rachel?" Rachel looks at her and answers: "Thieves. Thieves took my girl."


	2. Secret Two

**I do not own the Gallagher Girls series. The short story "Double Crossed" which is a match-up of Ally Carter´s two series and the book is about Macey and Hale, a spy and a con man working together, is mentioned in this chapter. It is worth reading if you have not. Macey meets Hale and Kat in the book and they become friends. Thank you to the 3 people who both favorited and followed – Also a big thank you for the two reviews. The Guest: I am glad you like it. I can say this most it will a hell of a trip before this story is over.**

 **If you have not figured it out, for every character there will be a new secret which is discovered. And you are of course more than welcome to guess who Cammie and Grant´s triplet sister is. Tell me what you think. :)**

 _ **Secret Two is discovered.**_

"Good." Bex says and walks quickly towards Grant to kiss him. After kissing him, she asks: "Who took the girl, Rachel?" Rachel looks at her and answers: "Thieves. Thieves took my girl." Bex turns pale and looks away from the rest of the group as she, too, is hiding a secret.

"Bex..? Is there something that you want to tell us?" Cammie asks a bit worried about one of best friend who is starting to act a bit weirdly. When Cammie thinks about it, Bex has always acted weirdly when the word "Thief" has been mentioned.

"Bex, what is your connection to thieves?" Cammie says looking tensely at her best friend, but her other best friend; Macey is the one to answer: "I do not believe that Bex has anything to do with thieves, but I do. I know a pair of thieves or con men as we call themselves, but they are thieves by nature."

"You know two thieves? Then did that happen?" Liz says wondering and one could hear her thinking about how and then that happened.

"Was it the time in Russia?" Liz asks after two minutes of hard thinking. Macey shakes her head and answers: "No, it was not the time in Russia. In my summer vacation a few years ago." Liz´s face turns again red and she stutters: "But you said never said anything about thieves. Al you said was that your summer was boring as hell."

"Because I told her to say that." Rachel says and looks at Macey. "I am proud that you could keep it from the others."

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you." Macey says to Rachel a bit formal. Rachel has always brought respect into Macey. "I am at a thing for rich people – a dinner thing or whatever. But the point is that a man wanted his mother´s jewelry necklace which is worth a lot of money – and I do mean a lot of money. But he could not just take the jewelry necklace, so he hired some hired guns to help him get the necklace. It did not work out like he wanted."

"I do have something to do with thieves." Bex says for the first time in a long time. Everyone turns to look at her as she starts to speak: "I have a brother – an older brother named Ralph. He worked for the CIA before he went rogue after the Baxer family opinion. He started an undercover division for the CIA. This division is named MARLIS, and they take care of anything thief-related. They help with catching thieves and prelude them. They work in many different ways about how to prelude thieves. I do not know how they are planning on doing that, but I know Ralph wanted to figure out why people steal and take things that do not belong to them. It has always been an interest of his – the why people act and do the things that they do. This group is full of ex thieves mixed with elite trained agents who work for CIA. I know that I have never told you about Ralph, because it was forbidden for me to speak for Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men. But I knew of the place, because Ralph went there. I believe you know him. He went two years above you. My family and I cut him out of the family when he started the division. Back then I thought it was the right thing to do, but today I know it was wrong of me to cut my brother out. He is my brother…" Bex starts to cry the moment that she says Ralph´s name. Bex´s friends look at her like their eyes are about to roll out of their heads.

"Bex?" Cammie says and looks at her best friend a whole new pair of eyes. She feels like she does not Bex at all. But Macey is not as diplomatic as Cammie, so she burst out: "Why did you not tell us? I mean literately I have told you everything – EVERYTHING about myself, and you have… you have kept secrets – not just small stuff like you having your period since they can guess that ourselves – but you kept a big secret. You kept the secret that you have a fucking brother who you have told me about. Why did you keep that from me – from us? We are you bloody best friends if you have not noticed!" Macey is yelling at Bex who just keeps crying and crying. It truly shock most of the people around her, Bex has always the strong one who does not cry. She is the tough cookie who could make grown men cry. (The girls have tested that on some random dudes when they were in Dublin, but that is another story.)

"I am so sorry." Bex cries out. "But it just never seemed like a time to tell you. The longer I waited the harder it became to tell you. How do you tell someone that you have a brother who you has no contact to whatsoever? No, you do not. But I see now that it was a mistake. I should have told you. But as an excuse gift I will take you to MARLIS and you can ask my brother for help. I cannot promise that he is going to help. That is not in my power. But before we go there is something you should know."

"What? Do you have another brother who you have told us nothing about?" Macey says sassy.

"No. My brother´s division was not a success in the beginning, but then about one year after he has started it, it was a very big success and the thief-related crimes had gone down with 65 % in less than a year. Since then the thief-related crimes has kept going down, and no one understands how. Everyone thought that this idea of his would be the end of his career, but instead this has made his career. If he wanted, he could retiree now and lives with a god for the rest of his life and his great-grandchildren's lives." They look around, and together they nod. Bex may not have been forgiven yet, but she is getting one step closer for them to forgive her.

 **At MARLIS´ chambers.**

"Bex, where are we?" Cammie asks.

"You are on unwelcomed territory." A voice behind them says.


	3. Secret Three

_**Secret Three is discovered.**_

 **At MARLIS´ chambers in the CIA.**

"Bex, where are we?" Cammie asks.

"You are on unwelcomed territory." A voice behind them says. As they turn around they see a beautiful if not even dazzling beauty who just spoke. Her big green eyes combined with her shining black hair and a very fit body with small hints about her curves makes her too beautiful too the normal mundane eye.

"Isa, who are you talking to?" A male voice yells which makes Isa turn around and yell back: "I have gotten their names yet…" Then she turns back to the little group of people whom she is getting a bit frustrated with, so she says: "Your names?" She has not had a good day so far and those people are not helping with her anger issues. Why does she have to be around people today of all days? It is the same as letting Moore go outside when she is angry. Moore is normally a very peaceful human – Okay, who she is kidding? Moore is dangerous to everyone and everything around even on a normal day where she is happy (?). Wait, can Moore even be happy..? She may look like the neighbor's sweet daughter, but in truth she is a trained killer who can shut down for her feelings if needed. She spend whole her life trained with her father who believes that the more training she gets, the safer she would be. So at age 2 she was taken away from her mother by her father and forced to live the life of an assassin.

"I am Cammie; this is Zaccy, Bex, Grant, Macey, Liz and Jonas." Cammie says and points to different people in her group whom nod when their name was called out. Everyone looks at Isa with a bit of hope in their eyes as she may be the answer to their question.

"I would say it is a pleasure, but I would be lying. Wait, you said Bex… Do you mean Rebecca Baxter? Is that you?" Isa asks with hatred in her eyes as Bex nods slowly. Isa is quickly over her, fighting her as Bex is her true enemy whom she has been waiting for whole her life. And in some ways she is. Isa is friends with Bex´s brother who Bex along with her parents told to pretty most go to hell. Grant tries to remove Isa from Bex. Of course Bex is also trying to remove her without hurting her for real, but she is not strong enough. The fact that Bex is not strong enough is odd for the 3 other girls to understand, because Bex has always been the strong one. Now Bex has met her superior; her first superior who she has met, but she was to learn that she is no longer the strongest one. The battle noises are loud, and they are heard by some other people who work in the building. Three people come running very quickly towards the noises. Three people – two men and one woman – quickly remove Isa whom the woman takes with her as she walks away from them as soon as Isa is removed. The woman who is not really a woman but more a teenage girl in her late teens with long curly blond hair and fierce blue eyes takes Isa with her. She starts to talk slowly to her with a voice half full of frustrations and half full of love – An odd mix if you ask, but the girl… she made it seem normal. She really cares about Isa and her tone is one of the signs of that. The girl´s voice can be heard for another 2 minutes after she pretty most forces Isa to go with her. Then the two remaining men look first after the two women who just walked away and then at the little group of people with something very similar to the feeling in Isa´s eyes before she attacked Bex in their eyes. One of the men looks at Bex with extra most hatred in his eyes, and he says: "What are you doing here? You know that you are not welcome here." Bex turns pale and whispers: "Raphael."

"You have no right to be here." The other man says. He is tall with a darker skin tone with brown hair and deep brownish eyes. He is very handsome, and he would be even more handsome if the look of hatred in his face would be removed. Ralph, Bex´s brother also looks very angry. Like he wants to hit someone – preferably Bex or her parents. Seems like he may get his wish to hit Bex satisfied if nothing changes soon. The tension is getting thicker and thicker till Raphael breaks his starring at Bex who seems to want to disappear.

"What do you want from me?" He asks tired with a big headache.

"I need your help, Ralph." Bex answers while hoping for the better. She stares at him to see if he has changed over the years without her in his life. He had. His hair is longer so that it today reaches his shoulders and it is also darker then she remembered. His eyes have not changed one single bit; they are the same. But she can no longer see the love in them as she could before… before she kicked him out of her family and her life.

"With what if I may ask?"

"Cammie´s sister was taken by thieves…"

"When?"

"18 years ago." She says which makes Ralph laugh.

"You want me to help you find a girl who was taken 18 years ago? A girl who most likely does not know that she was taken? A girl who has lived with her kidnapper for 18 years if she is not already dead?"

"Yes please." Cammie says.

"The odds are against you. If you find her, she is one of two things: Dead or has Stockholm syndrome. She will not be who you remember and even if she does her memories may have been changed over the years."

"That is okay with me. I do not remember either her." Cammie says. "But still I want a chance to get to know her. The her is she today. I want to know her as person not as a character in fairy tale."

"I do not. You have never known her so why now?"

"Because she is family." Both Cammie and Grant say together. "She is family. A part of our family who we have never known. We deserve a chance to get to know her." As they say this, the girl who took Isa away and Isa comes back. The girl who took Isa with her says: "Who took your sister?"

"Thieves." Cammie says.

"You need to be more presides than that, Chameleon. You can do better than that." Moore says with a stone face to Cammie.

"How do you know that?"

"When you say that, you mean how do I know your code name? Well I am goode but besides that do not leave important information lying around, someone with a tendency to take things for a living may take it." Moore says sweetly.


	4. Secret Four

_**Secret Four is discovered.**_

"You need to be more presides than that, Chameleon. You can do better than that." Moore says with a stone face to Cammie.

"How do you know that?"

"When you say that, you mean how do I know your code name? Well, I am goode, but besides that do not leave important information lying around; someone with a tendency to take things for a living may take it." Moore says sweetly. Moore looks at her and laughs. Moore can be very scary, when she wants to.

"How… Why… But...?" Cammie stutters. She is clearly shocked over Moore´s kindness... Well, Moore being kind is a rare sight.

"Please, get your shit together, Cammie. Do not waste our time. Believe me, when I say; We have way better things to do then to help you find your sister." Moore says and shares a look with Ralph, where she afterwards says: "And besides we do not like your little friend over there." She points to Bex and keeps going: "She hurt a part of this family. And you do not hurt family ever. Well, you do not do that, if you like to keep breathing." Moore smiles an icy cold smile. Zach stares her down to get her to behave more sweet towards his family. Moore just stares back at him and says: "That is not going to work on me. As I see it in this room are two families. The only thing binding these two families together is Bex and Ralph´s relationship as siblings and the fact that Bex believes, that we are going to help find Cammie´s little sister."

"You are right. So what do we do?" Zach says still staring at Moore.

"How did you know, that I am missing my little sister? I never said that." Cammie asks Moore.

"Well, that is simple. That is, how good I am at my job." Moore says and smirks in many ways just like Zach does all the time. The smirk says: I know something that you do not. And in many ways Moore truly does know something that Cammie and the others do not. She knows more than just 'something'…

"It is more than that." Cammie says and looks closer at the girl, who is being so rude to her and her friends. The girl sure is something. She is very beautiful, and it also seems very clever. She knows more than she is letting on. She knows something about her missing sister.

"What do you know about my missing sister?" Cammie asks Moore wondering, how much Moore really knows about her sister? It seems like she knows more than she herself does.

"I know nothing about your sister." Moore says with her poker face on.

"You know something." Grant says thinking the same as Cammie. This girl knows more than she is letting on. The question is just, what does she know about their little sister?

"Please. I know that I do not know you, but it is my sister… my little sister. Please, we need to find her…" Grant begs Moore, whom does not seem to care.

"Do you have no mercy? Is that it? You are without mercy…" Cammie says sad, which makes Moore laugh.

"Your sadness has effect on me, so quit it. It will not bring you anything but wasted years and torment." Moore says and looks directly at her.

"Moore, let us bring them to the unit´s quarters." Ralph says and hides his laugher over Moore´s believes about love and the pain, which follows along with love. The walk to the quarters is short, but it feels like a lifetime for Moore, who is wondering, why they are taking this outsiders to the quarters. Moore is not a fan of outsiders and the changes, they often bring…

"Ariel, Liam and Shawn, these people are… not our enemies, so please do not kill them." Ralph says to their friends, whom also work for the team; MARLIS. Moore just rolls her eyes and walks towards a door, which she passes through.

"Do not take care of her. Moore has a bit of a temper, which can be dangerous to those, who do not know her…" Liam says, and Ralph finishes the sentence: "…And for the ones, who know her." Liam looks at lot like Moore almost like there are siblings. Liam has also the blond hair and blue eyes, but he is a lot taller than her.

"But that is enough talk about Moore. What can we do for you?" A woman with long, black hair and green eyes says.

"We are looking for my… our missing sister. I am Cammie. These are Zach, Bex, Grant, Macey, Liz and Jonas."

"I am Ariel. This is Shawn and Liam, Moore´s brother." The same woman says. Each of the two men nods, when their name is called. Shawn is very tall and also very handsome with his brown hair and deep gray eyes.

"It must not be easy to her brother..?" Cammie says, which makes Liam laugh.

"Moore is not easy, but I believe that she is worth it." Shawn says and looks at Liam, whom blushes.

"What does she know about our missing sister?" Grant asks Liam.

"As her brother you must know, what she knows about our missing sister." Cammie says. Liam sights and answers: "My sister has a talent for keeping things to herself. These things that she keeps to herself I have learned that they are not to be shared with everyone. You will have to talk to her yourselves and somehow make her tell you. I must warn you; My sister only speaks the truth, so never ask her anything, that you are not sure, if you cannot take the truth." Liam shakes his head, as his sister steeps out of the room that she just walked into.

"Liam, you can forget it. I am not helping her." Moore says.

"Her? Why only her, if I may ask?" Liam says.

"Because of who is she. She is Ralph´s sister; Bex." Moore says and smirks sassy. "However I will tell you something about your sister. But remember: Everything comes with a price. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept." Cammie says hopeful and happy.

"Your sister was taken by a master thief named Juliet also known as Snow White…"


	5. Secret Five

**Note:**

 _Hi there. I just wanted to say 'hi', but also I wanted to thank Chameleon2019 for your review. I tried to answer it, but I could not, so I am just going to ask it here. I will not tell you, who the triplet is, but you are more than welcome to guess. Moore is one of my more interesting characters. Thank you and I will try to update more often than I do. Enjoy and please tell me, what you think._

 _ **Secret Five is discovered.**_

"Because of who is she. She is Ralph´s sister; Bex." Moore says and smirks pretty sassy. "However I will tell you something about your sister, Cammie. But remember: Everything comes with a price. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept." Cammie says hopeful and happy. She cannot believe that it is this easy. Moore does not seem that scary anymore. She seems like a heartbroken girl, who has had to prove herself whole her life. Just like Cammie.

"Your sister was taken by a master thief named Juliet also known as Snow White…" Moore says smirking. Cammie´s face falls down. So most for new information about the missing triplet, the same triplet she had been missing whole her life without her knowing it. After looking at Cammie´s face, Moore starts to laugh. It is an edgy laugher, which sounds like Moore is enjoying causing Cammie pain and sorrow. Moore would be a brilliant torturer, if she were not already. She clearly could break down anyone.

"You should never accept deals with the devil, because the price may be more than you are willing to pay, and what you get, may not be worth the price. And since you and I have a deal, you owe me. I will contact you, when I need you to pay your debt to me." Moore says and smiles circling around the fact that Cammie are in debt to her.

"But… but…but…" Cammie says shocked, and Moore shakes her head while saying: "You are too trusting, Cammie. That is going to be the death of you. There is something more: The master thief, who took your sister, is my mother. That one, I will give to you for free or simply out of the goodness of my heart."

"Why? I thought that everything came with a price..?" Cammie says which makes Moore smile.

"Yeah, but I am trying something new." Moore says, which is answered with laughter from all members of MARLIS. Ariel says: "You are trying something new?" She is trying to hide her laughter, which fails. Moore raises an eyebrow in question, which is answered with a new laughter. Moore´s and Ariel´s relationship is not as good as it has been which there many reasons are for – like the fact that Ariel slept with Moore´s boyfriend. That was not pretty, when Moore found out. Ariel will have scares for the rest of her life because of Moore as will Moore´s boyfriend. What happened, no one really knows… They just know Moore is not the same person as she was before he cheated on her. It was like something dead inside of her, when he fucked her over. This time from everyone in the room, even Moore laughs along. Moore laughing is not something, which you see every day, so the MARLIS team looks around at one another, and they are mentally taking a phone of it, so that they can remember it always. No one has heard her laughing since her boyfriend cheated on her… Maybe this is a sign that she is ready to move on from the pain and hatred, she has been living with since..?

"Like you have something to say, Ariel." Isa says sassy and shares a look with Moore, who laughs, when she hears Isa´s comment.

"Whatever." Ariel says and rolls her eyes. She is the tallest and has the skin tone like dark chocolate. Her hair is black like the darkest night and her eyes are like shining gold. She is a beauty, there is not denying that.

"Whatever? Is that all you have to say? That is sad." Isa says looking tired.

"You are a waste of air…" Ariel says back to Isa.

"Having a child makes you weak. But then again you were weak to begin with, your…" Isa snaps back. Isa is personally a fan of either Moore or Ariel, but she prefers Moore to Ariel anytime. Moore rolls her eyes and says: "This is not the time or place for this talk, so cut it out. I do not want to hear about your bitching for now – even if I agree with you, Isa. Have a problem, talk to a psychologist. Let us get back to the pressing problem; Finding the missing triplet, so that the perfect family can be reunited once again."

"Your mother took my sister." Grant asks. "Are you sure?" Again Moore rolls eyes and sights.

"Yes, my mother took your sister. A sister you did not know existed till about a week ago, so why are you so focused on finding her? Maybe she is better of where she is. Have you thought about that?" Moore asks rather sassy and rude. Where Cammie is looking like a beaten pet animal, Grant is quick to hit back with: "This coming from the daughter of the woman, who took our sister. I say that you are not the most trustworthy character after my opinion."

"Moore is trustworthy, if she trusts you, which she has no reason to whatsoever. I am rather impressed with, what she has given you so far. I believe that is more than enough to find her without any involvement from MARLIS. You may leave now." Ralph says and shows the group of spies out. After kicking them out and shutting the door, he turns around and says to Moore: "I need every bit of information that you have about this case. And I needed it yesterday, Moore. The rest of you, you know what to do. We need to find this girl."


End file.
